


the deal

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	the deal

*吸血鬼獵人Peter×血族Hector

當獵人在抓到自己後，Hector能聽見他對其他獵人說會好好處理掉這個麻煩，而當時Hector也有了必死的決心。

他當時就像是隻畜牲一樣的被關在一個大型的籠子裡，籠子上還蓋上了層布料，好讓他不用受到陽光的折磨，他不明白為什麼這位叫Peter的獵人要這麼做。細鐵條打造的籠子讓他的腳和屁股非常不舒服，他想要掙脫，最好可以他揍一頓這些該死的獵人。

“嘿，別再亂動了，我們還在船上，如果你不希望溺死的話就乖一點好嗎？”對方的聲音非常柔和，就像是安撫一隻受驚的動物，但這種示好卻讓Hector感到噁心。他知道人類會如何折磨他們，他的母親就是被這些憤怒至極的人類活活燒死的。

他不覺得自己捕殺的那些人是無辜的，因為人類打從心底就認為世界上除了他們，沒有其他生物是可以凌駕於他們的頭上的。人類狂妄愚蠢，而他們只是想要得到溫飽。

後來Hector發現人類有時甚至會超乎他的想像，在他被對方抓進這間屋子後，Peter是立即把他從籠子裡放出來，並且為他鬆綁，還幫他被勒出紅痕的手腕，腳踝上藥。

等到Peter看他穿上那身過長的襯衣後，他給了Hector一包從儲物櫃裡拿出來的血漿。搭船的經歷與時間令他餓壞累壞了，Hector什麼話也沒說的就搶過那包腥紅的東西，並用自己的牙齒撕開包裝，在對方的注視下喝完它。

血漿雖然滿足不了他，但卻可以填一下肚子。Hector看到掛在對方手上的項圈後，便狐疑的盯著Peter。

“我不是狗，你應該知道的。”Hector整理起自己過長的袖子，並將身體往沙發裡靠去，他不知道對方這樣做的意義為何，但他知道自己一定會不喜歡。“我當然知道，但這個東西意圖只是要提醒你接下來為誰工作。”Peter坐在一旁的椅子上，好讓給Hector一些空間，減少兩人之間的壓迫感。

“工作？你是什麼意思……”Hector此刻的表情就像是隻難以馴服的小狗，瞪著Peter以及他手上的項圈。“如果你幫我解決一個人，那我就會給你一包新鮮的血液。”Peter緩緩的說道，而Hector也才發現對方的表情是如此的認真，說明這事不是在開玩笑。

“你知道你在說什麼嗎……我！”

“我當然知道，我只是在有效利用自己手邊的資源罷了，你為我工作並得到一餐，這是人類社會裡最正常不過的事情了。除非……”Peter的眼神突然暗了下來，“你想被我們虐待到死，我也樂意奉陪的。”

Hector在聽到那詞後，有些憤怒的想往Peter的身上揍去，而浸過聖水的項圈也對他起了作用，Hector發現自己的力量也漸漸的消散，變得像是符合他體型的人類男子。

“你殺不了我的，Hector，現在的你更是不可能。”

Hector惡狠狠的瞪著對方幫自己戴上項圈。

Peter說到做到，在隔天晚上時便帶著他出門工作，血族捕殺人類可以毫不留下痕跡，一般的警員是無法看出來任何端倪，看到這種可憐蟲也只能紀錄在待查的資料上，有些警員則是會尋求吸血鬼獵人的幫助來調查此案，但至於獵人的說法正不正確，也只能祈禱著他們願意幫助了。

獵人都很貪心的。

所以當Hector成功殺害一個人時，Peter即時出現的把對方從那副屍體上拉開。他不允許對方進食自己提供的以外的糧食，這舉動惹怒了Hector，但Peter只是叫他安分些，如果不想引起其他人注意。

他指了指Hector脖子上的項圈，像是警告他不要違抗自己。Hector沒有說任何話，他只是瞪著。

等到他們處理完後續時，一回到家Hector就迫不及待的去翻儲物櫃，他需要進食了，在忙著一天的體力活之後。Peter也沒有多說什麼就為他拿下了一包純血液的袋子，看著對方為自己撕開包裝後，Hector的內心覺得這人類至少有些誠信。

直到有一次Peter在Hector進食完後，他親了親他的額頭。這動作讓Hector又驚又怒，他不明白為什麼Peter總是讓他會變得比飢餓時來的暴躁，他能看見每次他在生氣的時候，Peter又會開始露出那個看笑話的臉，然後安撫著他的情緒。

“你知道你剛才做了什麼嗎！”Hector有些氣得開始發抖，他希望Peter只是在開玩笑，就跟平常那樣的欠揍，“我不是同性戀！”他大聲的叫道，Peter這次沒有笑，他只是摸著對方的頭髮，像是給一隻貓咪順毛。

如果可以，Hector是很想翻桌然後揍一頓對方，但他的力量完全被控制住了，這導致他的憤怒此時看起來就像是生氣的小狗，“你又是在開我玩笑了嗎？我不喜歡這樣！”

“我沒有把你當成笑話，事實上，我還挺喜歡你的。”

“我不喜歡你，離我遠一些。”Hector立刻就拒絕了Peter的告白，如果這麼嚇人的感覺也算是告白的話。他現在只想去睡一覺，不想跟對方玩他的把戲。

“不然這樣好了，”Peter扯住了對方的項圈，Hector起身離開的那一刻差點忘了這東西的存在，Peter有時會因為給他太多的自由而讓他忘了現在他還是處於半監禁的狀態。Hector因為突然的束縛感而發出呻吟，這讓Peter又繼續開口道：“待會你睡覺前，讓我操你一次，交換條件是你可以吸我的血。”

Hector只覺得這人瘋了。他知道能成為獵人的人類通常血都很美味，這是天生的，也由於這些人類有這樣的特點，所以很多自己的族人才會上當，並且慘死於這些狡猾的獵人手上，包括他自己的母親。

的确，他光是用聞的就知道對方的血是十分的誘人的。Peter也早就知道了這點，而他想要多加利用這與生俱來的特質，好好的玩弄眼前這隻內心出現矛盾的銀髮小個子。

“只，只是一次，對吧。”

Peter在內心露出了一個陰暗的笑容。

因為是血族的關係，Hector的體溫比一般人類來的低，所以當他碰到剛洗完澡的Peter時，他下意識說了句好燙。Peter笑了出來，並對他說：“Hector摸起來很涼很舒服。”

Hector從未做過這事，他也不知道自己的第一次竟然會給了一個人類。他想要停下，而Peter只是把他越往床上逼去，並且拉開他的襯衣，讓他蒼白到接近白色的肩膀露出。Peter的手對他來說很大也很熱，他感覺對方正在用手指玩弄著他的胸口。

一開始的撫摸還好，Hector依舊覺得很熱，但等到對方開始拉扯乳頭後，Hector覺得是又痛又燙。他不明白是不是對方的體溫偏高的原因，Peter每拉扯一次他就覺得乳頭像是在被烙印一樣。

後來Peter用了嘴，而Hector則是開始呻吟說太燙了，停下。

他的舌頭在乳暈的地方打轉著，有時用力的咬那個小點，有時則是用手指刺激著對方的小孔，像是再給Hector擠奶一樣。血族男性依舊是男性，Hector含糊的說別再這樣擠了，很痛，Peter才暫時放下對方已經被玩弄到紅腫的胸口。

Peter沿著他的胸口一路親到肚子，接著用手去搓揉他起了一些反應的陰莖，Hector只覺得渾身就要燒起來一樣，開始抗拒的想把Peter推開，而對方只是抓著他的手往上面親了幾下。

他將Hector完全的籠罩在自己的身下，對方脖子上的項圈也壓制著他身為血族的力氣，此時的他也只能乖乖的聽從Peter。他也必須控制著他的呼吸，每劇烈一次，他的喉嚨就得承受項圈的壓迫，而他對Peter血液的渴望就也越大。

他感覺自己完全就像隻被馴服的動物。

Peter將他抱起，讓他坐在自己的腿上，並藉由這個動作將他衣服的下擺撩起，他裡頭什麼也沒穿，而只是因為Peter說他沒能找到符合他的內褲。他感覺自己的穴口被緩緩的撐開，光是手指的溫度就讓他開始顫抖了。

一切都太熱太燙了。他迷糊的想，兩隻手臂也順從的放在了對方的背上。他明明才剛進食不久，此時卻又開始因為飢餓而無力了。

Hector因為穴口的刺激而開始大叫，Peter在他不注意的時候一次增加到三根手指，但都是緩慢且溫柔的抽插著。Peter不想要弄傷他，卻也希望他能準備好的迎接自己的陰莖。

直到Hector的呻吟變了調之後，Peter也忍不住的釋放出真家伙了。他在把手中抽出後，還不忘打了一下對方的屁股，他認為手感是非常的好，而Hector認為這痛得令他尖叫起來。

他將勃起的陰莖緩緩挺入對方已經準備好的穴口，當他把龜頭完全沒入時，Hector只是一直說著好燙和慢點，他的鼻頭甚至出了一層薄汗。血族是個冷血生物，平時幾乎不可能出汗，而Peter卻在這張床上將Hector操到冒汗。

“我覺得……我好像發燒了一樣……”Hector說道，但諷刺的是他也只看過人類生病，第一次承受這種熱感就讓他覺得這就像是一場疾病。Peter沒說話，只是專注的把自己的陰莖完全沒入在對方的身體裡，和與Hector親吻這兩件事情上。

等到他完全沒入後，他聽到對方在自己耳邊啜泣的聲音。“我覺得我要被燙壞了，Peter……”Hector可能沒意識到自己說了什麼樣的話，他真的覺得這就像是把一塊燒紅的鐵放入他的身體裡，他感到了痛和燙，這兩個感覺壓過了快感，這也是他不斷在哭泣的原因。

然而這句話聽在Peter的耳裡卻是成了一個赤裸裸的誘惑。

他將Hector的屁股抬起，緩緩的帶出自己的陰莖，接著又是重重的挺入。Hector開始尖叫了，他的手牢牢的抓著Peter的背，可能抓出了傷痕都說不定，但顯然Peter毫不在乎那些傷痕，反而是扣緊了懷裡的人，那副冰冷的身軀也讓他低吟了起來。

Hector覺得這比對方插入三根手指還要難耐，粗大的陰莖不只填滿了他，甚至頂到了深處，也刺激到了他的前列腺，溫熱的氣息打在了對方的脖子上，他能在這個姿勢裡更清楚的聞到血液的味道。

於是他咬了下去，而Peter也沒有拒絕，他對Hector保有誠信，說到就做到，與其說是誠信，不如說是他想讓對方對自己保有好感。他操他，他讓他嚐到了味道，這就是Peter的計畫。

Hector的力氣沒有多大，於是Peter只是感覺到皮膚被刺破了而已，其他什麼也沒有，他甚至開始懷疑那些書上記載的有些誇大不實了。Hecto收起了自己的獠牙，並用嘴巴和舌頭去舔掉那些美味的液體。

這個動作跟小貓餵食幾乎一摸一樣。Peter想著。

過一會，Peter覺得頸部的地方有些麻癢的感覺，他知道這是對方在捕食時會釋放出來的麻醉，就跟一些動物一樣，畢竟沒人會喜歡一直在掙扎的獵物。但有可能因為他是獵人的原因，Peter沒有感覺到頭暈，反而感覺自己也開始熱了起來。

嚐到甜頭的Hector有一瞬間差點睡著了，他看著突然沒動靜的對方，正在嘲笑對方是不是暈過去時，Hector覺得自己的脖子被扯了一下，隨後他就被勒住了。屁股裡的陰莖突然也動了起來，Hector想要尖叫卻也無法說出任何的話。

他只好將身體緊靠在對方的懷裡，試圖讓自己有辦法在吸入空氣。Peter的抽插令他無法適應，陰莖又快又猛的折磨著他的屁股，他的陰莖也因為這劇烈的抽插而打在自己的小腹上，沒人撫慰的露出了興奮的前液，而想到自己在對方懷裡安撫自己時，他的眼淚又打濕了他的眼瞼。

Hector就在這個尷尬的姿勢下高潮了，限制呼吸下的他是射了自己一肚子，有些還噴到了胸口上，這令他是又羞恥又絕望的倒在一旁，而Peter則是在高潮時將Hector的屁股抬高，接著全部射在了這濕滑的甬道裡。他滿足的嘆了氣，並且在Hector闔上的眼睛留下好幾個吻。

END


End file.
